Current therapies for African sleeping sickness, caused by the protozoan parasite Trypanosoma brucei, are toxic and inefficacious. Glycolysis is a promising target in the fight against T. brucei, as the pathway is essential. Inhibitors of hexokinase (TbHK), a key glycolytic enzyme, have been shown to be toxic to trypanosomes. Since the trypanosomal HKs share little similarity with their human counterpart, they make a promising target for therapy development. We have recently cloned and expressed active recombinant TbHK, and have modified standard enzyme assays for high throughput identification of inhibitors. Here we propose to provide the Molecular Libraries Screening Centers Network with sufficient recombinant protein (and the methods used to monitor its activity under high throughput conditions) in order to identify inhibitors that may prove useful lead compounds as both anti-trypanosomal drugs and as tools for better understanding of the biochemistry of TbHKs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]